(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a cover, a connector, and a connector cap locking the cover.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various portable electronic devices having a battery cover. In such electronic device, the battery is usually detachably mounted on a battery fitting portion provided in the electronic device. To prevent the battery from dropping out of the electronic device main body due to impact or fall of the electronic device, the battery cover for covering the battery is mounted on the electronic device. Generally, the battery cover and the electronic device are provided with a convex portion and a concave portion, respectively, and if they are fitted together, the battery cover is mounted on the electronic device. Such electronic device has been disclosed (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Publication of Unexamined Application (Kokai), No. H08-25086).